bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeneralOwnage55
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rumbler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 19:03, January 13, 2010 About Your Request Hello there. To answer your question, simply paste the template which you can find here. Good luck with any future edits! --Willbachbakal 18:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) To get a Bouncer image, you could always grab one from the Bouncer article. --Willbachbakal 18:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea i want it for my char icon. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] In time, perhaps. I don't exactly know my own entry requirements yet, but to be part of the Cabal you need to have made several hundred edits, become part of the Top 10 (Featured Users) and remained active in the wikia. Good luck! --Willbachbakal 19:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I have. I'm writing a comment on your blog right now. --Willbachbakal 16:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You definitely have a lot of imagination. Have you ever considered posting a few of those ideas to 2K? --Willbachbakal 18:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users The wiki list is at the top twenty-five, the Cabal are the top seven, as they appear in the side menu. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Why is LittleSister a nemesis? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear GeneralOwnage55 It would be an Honour to be one of you deciples but I have already sworn an oath to Gardimuer from ―D.RYAN― 15:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About that Vandal Looks like a typical asshole. Don't worry, we can outlast him. --Willbachbakal 18:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I know. What a douche. --Willbachbakal 18:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About time, too. We win! --Willbachbakal 18:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay; 216.229.163.106 has now been banned. Thank you for telling me about the situation. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favorite Plasmid If I had to choose a favorite plasmid, it would probably be Telekinesis.--Magicman4443 23:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Mentioning EDlTOR isn't a Administrator. These are the administrators. Just informing you for future reference. Although he and a few others edit here frequently, we don't have the same power as these 5. I'm informing you of this as it may benefit you to know who can take authority over an editing situation. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If you have an x-box 360 if you ever want to play me on Bioshock 2's multiplayer when it comes out look me up on Xbox live The names MainDalton55 Officialy meet GeneralOwnage If you and I have never met my Name is D.Ryan I have one of the most visited blogs on this entire wikia and I just wanted you to officially meet Behold my next big blog project it will be finished byt the end of the weekend so keep an eye on my blogs for the story where I meet and try to kill you but in the end we become great friends. The reason I did this is because you mention me two times and that shows you have respect for me so the next blog I post will be the story I was talking about keep an eye on it ok ―D.RYAN― 05:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Desciple GeneralOwnage I don't know if I am going to join see cause I am know on this wikia for my blogs and those blogs are what makes me a very important and popular person I have a few friends on here like Gardimuer,EDlTOR and TheBigDaddy those are the only friends I have I try to keep it low so I don't know. I have heard of the Cabal and what I think of it is cool but I am my own Master Hero and Deciple so until the time comes Im not one of your deciples not yet anyway --―D.RYAN― 15:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Desciple Dear GeneralOwnage I will become one of your desciples ok and my favorite plasmid would have to be Electro Bolt ―D.RYAN― 04:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool stuff Hey General Ownage I copied that little chart you have on your user page the one that shows this Best Pal: The Pyromaniac, Willbachbakal. Favorite Plasmids: Telekinesis, Incinerate!, Electro Bolt, and Sonic Boom. Abilities: Bouncers charge. The Rosie stomp. His own personal Drill charge combo. Can Jump and slam his drill in the ground. Breaking a splicers neck with a punch. Able to move very fast. Can pick up and throw Brute Splicers and other Big Daddies. Favorite Gene Tonics: and the rest ''' '''I took this cause I thought it was really cool I hope you don't mind or get mad I just thought it was really cool Don't mind If I took it Check out my new blog post GeneralOwnage check out my new blog article the story I was suppose to write about you become a bouncer and me a houdin splicer check it out and tell me what you think ―D.RYAN― 02:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hi. im new here and wanted to now how to add pictures to the character info box on my user page. thanks, BigDaddy99 Re:Admins Here's the list of admins. :P Though only Five and I are active. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:WTF! Um, you know, you could read the post above the one you just made? I'm working on categories, helping out to get everything nicely well laid out. I'm not doing it for edits, dude. As you said, it's helpful. I don't really see the problem here.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Right, well, um. Can you explain the last line please? "It's a joke (sarcasm)" was kinda confusing. I mean, are you being sarcastic about it being a joke or what? xD --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Very well then, Five Dog doth forgiveth thou. Miles McDermott, however, is known to hold very deep, very personal grudges~ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I did see it! And yes, I liked it. :D Now go, my son, continue to spread the word of Five Dog... ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I think I should leave it alone... The owner died, as you can see from the site-notice, and I want to respect him by leaving it entirely as is. Even if others don't.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Well if you -really- want to. I don't know what it'd be for though. xD --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha. Well if it's the "Ownage Wiki", then I'll stay out of it, thanks. ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, you're genuinely considering this, aren't you? ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) On the Double-Barreled Shotgun Well, lots of different sources confirm the triple clip upgrade: there's this large preview that got posted on 1up.com a few months ago and an old vid on tvgry.pl shows a Power to the People interface for a few seconds, showing the upgrade. Hope that helps. --Willbachbakal 18:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You have a Steam Account Right? Hey, do you have a steam account? Im thinking yes and if you do, wanna be friends? We could kick some zombie ass or make some zombie soup.